darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
589
Carolyn announces that she is going away for a few days; she later shows up at the Old House and tells Barnabas she is willing to be the life force for the experiment to create Adam a mate. Synopsis : A cold moon illuminates the walls of Collinwood. There is terror in this night, for two women are in great danger; Victoria Winters has just been attacked by an unknown assailant, and, hidden away in the Collins mausoleum, Maggie Evans has come to a horrifying realization, one which may cost her her life. Victoria is recovering from her attack, but is unable to say for certain whether it was Adam. Barnabas and Carolyn both speak in Adam's defense, which surprises Roger. Carolyn then shocks Roger further when she reveals that she is leaving right away for a trip to Boston. Roger is hurt by his niece's actions, but she leaves anyway. Barnabas is frightened of Carolyn's departure and the effect it will have on Adam, but as he arrives home, he finds Carolyn waiting for him. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I don't mean to be inconsiderate, but I have nerves too! ---- : Maggie: You know, too. Barnabas Collins isn't human. He's one of the living dead. ---- : Maggie: (to Willie): Are you...under his power now? : Willie: No, not exactly. ---- : Roger: It's odd. : Carolyn: What is? : Roger: Barnabas... Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Maggie alludes to the word 'vampire': "He is one of the living dead." * It only takes about five seconds for Carolyn to run out of the front door of Collinwood with a bag of luggage, throw her stuff in the car, get in the car, start the car, and speed away. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Why did Carolyn have to go away tonight. * TIMELINE: This is the fifth consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. 10:50pm: Barnabas leaves Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * There is a loud clanking sound as Kathryn Leigh Scott begins her dialogue in the opening segment. * When Barnabas leaves the main house the grandfather clock shows it is 10:50pm, when he arrives at the Old House the clock on the mantle shows the time as 5:33. Assuming that they keep the clock running (as evidenced in several episodes when the clock chimes the hour), it can be assumed that the difference between the two times is a continuity error as it doesn't take over six hours to get from the main house to the Old House. * When Willie enters the secret room in the Collins mausoleum, in the previous episode, he left it open. In this episode it is closed. * As Carolyn puts on her coat in the hallway before she leaves, there is a boom mic maneuvering to her left. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 589 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 589 - In The Fewest Words Possible The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 589Category:Dark Shadows episodes